


Тогда и сейчас

by soul_of_spring



Series: Перерождения [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Sailor Moon Classic, Silver Millennium Era, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Лорд Кунсайт никогда не давал принцессе Минории покоя. Ведь они всегда были предназначены друг другу — тогда и сейчас.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Series: Перерождения [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538632





	Тогда и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем виновата коварная Mystery_fire, уломавшая меня на этот челлендж)
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Heartaches 2019.

Минорию всегда раздражал лорд Кунсайт. Его надменный вид, насмешливо приподнятые брови и непрошибаемая самоуверенность выводили её из равновесия похлеще, чем крепленое марсианское вино. Кто дал ему право считать, что он знает всё обо всех? Стоять в стороне с этим снисходительным видом, словно он — король? Раньше Минория считала, что все земляне такие, но ни Эндимион, ни остальное лорды никогда не позволяли себе подобного поведения.

А когда взгляд Кунсайта скользил по корсажу платья Минории, она его практически ненавидела. Не её вина, что она красива, — но больше никто не воспринимал Минорию как золотую статуэтку. Ни Эндимион, у горла которого она когда-то держала хрустальный меч. Ни лорд Джедайт, раньше свято уверенный, что самые ветхие тома в Лунном дворце побывали только в руках Амелии. Ни лорд Зойсайт, чьи файерболлы она разрушала своей цепью. Даже любитель женщин лорд Нефрит, несмотря на все двусмысленные шутки, относился к ней с неуловимым почтением.

И только лорд Кунсайт воспринимал Минорию как хорошенькую куклу. И от этого её буквально тянуло вцепиться ему в глотку и встряхнуть — лишь бы хоть на мгновение стереть равнодушное выражение с лица. 

Но Минория не делала ничего из этого, продолжая нежно улыбаться, кружиться в танцах с Зойсайтом и позволять Нефриту во время разговоров обнимать себя за плечи — ведь для такого легкого времяпрепровождения и существовали балы. По крайней мере, так пытаются вести себя умные люди — разумеется, не забывая налаживать новые политические связи.

Кунсайт же производил впечатление человека, совершенно незнакомого с дворцовым этикетом. Он всегда находился в стороне, уделяя внимание только своим Лордам и в лучшем случае — Серенити. А ведь многие женщины бросали на него заинтересованные, требовательные, а иногда даже умоляющие взгляды, но ни одну из них Кунсайт не приглашал на танец. И это немного грело душу Минории… ведь она до сих пор помнила их единственный вальс во время прибытия лунной делегации на Землю год назад. 

Тогда лорд Кунсайт производил совершенно иное впечатление и вызывал совершенно иные эмоции, потому что когда он хотел — мог расположить к себе кого угодно. Будучи богиней любви, Минория слишком хорошо знала мужчин, но от улыбки Кунсайта в её душе всегда что-то трепетало. 

Но за последний год Минория видела на губах Кунсайта только самоуверенную усмешку, и во время светских бесед о земных лордах было совсем нетрудно с легким смехом шутить: «Боюсь, лорд Кунсайт совсем не умеет улыбаться». 

— Вы позволите пригласить вас на танец, ваше высочество? — посол с Нептуна, имени которого она так и не смогла запомнить, смотрел на Минорию с бесконечным восхищением.

— С огромным удовольствием, — улыбнулась она, направляясь в центр танцующих пар. 

Никаких интересных разговоров или любопытных сплетен Минория не получила: посол говорил о великолепии бала, восхищался её грацией и красотой и постоянно пытался притянуть поближе к себе.

— Вам не кажется, что здесь слишком душно? — прошептал он Минории на ухо, и она еле сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Не хотите выйти на балкон?

— Давайте лучше пройдемся по дворцовому саду, — отваживать незадачливых поклонников она предпочитала в более тихих местах, тем более дипломатический скандал Альянсу сейчас не был нужен. А то, что посол помнил, что она венерианка, но совсем забыл, что она еще и верховная сенши, — это только его проблемы. 

Посол засиял, как камни в диадеме Серенити, и потянул Минорию к выходу из зала. Уже у дверей она поймала чуть удивленный взгляд Кунсайта, но это было совершенно неважно. 

— Принцесса Минория, — бормотал посол, пока они шли по освещенной дорожке сада, — вы сегодня особенно прекрасны… я не мог оторвать взгляд от вас в течении всего бала и не смел надеяться…

— Надеяться на что? — наивным тоном спросила она.

— Что вы захотите провести вечер со мной, — пробормотал он, целуя её руки.

— Я думала, вы хотите побеседовать о поправках в договоре между Венерой и Нептуном, — захлопала глазами Минория, откровенно забавляясь обидой и разочарованием в лице посла.

— Но… вы… об этом я мог поговорить и с вашей матерью! — посол бухнулся перед ней на колени. — Я желаю вас!

— Желать меня — это очень плохая идея, — спокойно отозвалась Минория.

— Но вы же улыбались мне!

— Как и многим во дворце, — чувствуя себя глубокой старухой, вздохнула она.

— Никто не будет обожать вас так, как я, — сжимая Минорию в объятиях, пробормотал он.

— Посол… — начала она, призывая в правую руку цепь золотых сердечек.

Но ни договорить, ни создать цепь Минория не успела: посол взвизгнул и камнем рухнул на землю рядом. 

— Мне не нужна была помощь, — процедила Минория, оглядывая оказавшегося перед ней Кунсайта.

— Сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся он, помогая ей переступить через несчастного посла Нептуна. Вцепившись в ладонь Кунсайта, Минория удивилась, насколько она была горячей. Но укреплять его веру в легкодоступность венерианок не стоило: Минория и так держала его за руку дольше положенного, так что с легким сожалением ей пришлось разжать пальцы.

— Вы не замёрзли? — учтиво спросил Кунсайт, бросив взгляд на её обнаженные плечи. 

— Благодарю, милорд, но мне привычна прохлада Луны, — отозвалась Минория, когда они свернули в сторону оранжереи. — Хотя вы могли об этом и забыть — мы давно не беседовали.

— Ну почему: во время приёма у принцессы Рейаны… 

— Ох, лорд Кунсайт, — Минория елейно улыбнулась. — Я говорила о встрече наедине. 

— Вам не хватает собеседников?

— Скорее их не хватает вам: люди начинают думать, что вы способны разговаривать, только односложно отвечая на заданные вопросы.

— Вероятно, это не устраивает только вас. 

— Просто только я не боюсь сказать вам правду в лицо. 

— Или то, что вы считаете таковой, — усмехнулся Кунсайт, и Минория сжала кулаки. 

— Наш разговор перестает носить светский характер, — пытаясь унять злость, как можно беспечнее произнесла она.

— Еще не поздно вернуться к послу, — пожал плечами Кунсайт, и Минория не выдержала и остановилась прямо перед ним. — Что-то не так, принцесса?

— Всё, — прошипела она, схватив его за китель. — Как же я тебя ненавижу…

— Такие слова делают наш разговор еще менее светским, — невозмутимо заметил Кунсайт, обнимая её за талию. Еще секунда, и Минория непременно дала бы ему пощечину, вот только Кунсайт поцеловал её. 

Минория была уверена, что за прошедший год смогла забыть, задавить чувства к нему в своей душе, но от одного-единственного поцелуя у нее снова подкосились колени, а из головы вылетели все связные мысли. Как же она скучала по его прикосновениям: почти так же, как ненавидела те холодность, угрюмость и молчание, которыми он прикрывался от мира. 

— Какого чёрта?.. — выдохнула Минория, оторвавшись от его губ.

— Ты же сама этого хотела, — руки Кунсайта заскользили по её спине и потянули за шнуровку корсета. — Или я не прав?

— Всерьез считаешь, что я отдамся тебе прямо в дворцовом парке? — усмехнулась Минория, хотя эта бравада была напускной. Когда Кунсайт касался её, она совершенно теряла самообладание и была готова отдаться ему где угодно и как угодно.

— Разумеется, нет, моя принцесса, — Кунсайт прижал её к себе, и их затянуло в ледяной вихрь телепорта.

Минории не хотелось знать, как магия Кунсайта смогла пробить защиту, наложенную на её покои, тем более это оказалось весьма кстати. Он снова поцеловал её, и Минория тихо застонала, запустив пальцы ему в волосы. 

Она упустила момент, когда корсет окончательно перестал стягивать ребра, а ладони Кунсайта коснулись её груди. Судорожно вздохнув, Минория услышала его довольный шепот: 

— Пожалуй, это платье уже лишнее, — Кунсайт поцеловал её в шею, и Минория сделала шаг назад, чтобы золотистый шелк упал к ногам.

— Нравится? — пытаясь скрыть смущение, с усмешкой спросила она. Кунсайт молчал, но его полный восхищения взгляд говорил больше любых слов. Аккуратно перекинув волосы Минории на плечо, Кунсайт медленно и неторопливо начал ласкать её тело, будто хотел запомнить каждый его миллиметр. Минория буквально растворялась в его руках, всё еще не веря, что происходящее не сон.

Покрывая легкими поцелуями её ключицы, Кунсайт спускался всё ниже, и Минория не смогла сдержать стона, когда он, чуть прикусив, обхватил губами сосок. Вцепившись ему в волосы, она притянула Кунсайта к себе еще ближе — хотя казалось, куда ближе? — и вскрикнула, когда его рука оказалась между её бёдер. 

— Ты такая горячая, — прошептал Кунсайт, лаская её пальцами. Минория откинула голову назад и протяжно застонала. — Соскучилась?

— Лучше заткнись, — прорычала она, впиваясь в его губы и расстёгивая китель. Усмехнувшись, Кунсайт повалил Минорию на кровать и, не переставая целовать, резко вошёл.

Даже если он снова будет избегать её целый год — это того стоило. Венера сделала своей принцессе незабываемый подарок, и Минория собиралась насладиться им сполна, прочувствовать Кунсайта целиком и полностью. Покрепче обхватив его ногами, она ускорила темп, вызвав смешок Кунсайта:

— Какая ты нетерпеливая.

— А тебе следовало бы меньше разговаривать, чтобы оставаться хозяином положения, — фыркнула Минория, легко оказавшись сверху.

— Ну хорошо, — рассмеялся Кунсайт, примирительно выставляя ладони вперед. — Теперь всё в твоих руках. И ногах.

Хищно улыбнувшись, Минория слегка приподнялась и, довольно застонав, еще сильнее насадилась на его член. Она двигалась плавно и размеренно, буквально упиваясь своей властью над ним. Кунсайт не отрывал от неё потемневших глаз и в какой-то момент, поймав её ладони, переплёл их пальцы. Улыбнувшись, Минория поцеловала его и задвигалась еще медленнее, вызвав недовольное шипение. Долго продолжаться так не могло, и, когда она снова наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, Кунсайт подхватил её и перевернул, закидывая ноги себе на плечи. 

Минория всё больше теряла связь с реальностью и стонала уже буквально от каждого, даже самого осторожного, движения Кунсайта. Наверное, она расцарапала ему спину в кровь… Разноцветные круги перед глазами утягивали её куда-то за грань, и Минория закричала, чувствуя, как сжатая где-то глубоко внутри пружина наконец распрямилась. 

— Мина, — услышала она через несколько мгновений нежный шепот Кунсайта, покрывавшего невесомыми поцелуями её лицо. — Мина…

Его голос доносился будто сквозь толщу воды, и Минории совсем не хотелось открывать глаза: она вернулась бы в реальность, где её Кунсайт пробудет с ней несколько мгновений, а потом уйдет, вновь превратившись в чужого и незнакомого лорда льда… 

…Но внезапный яркий свет заставил всё-таки разлепить глаза, и она увидела перед собой полное заботы и участия лицо Ятена.

— Ты опять задремала на пляже, — сказал он, и сейлор Венера, она же Минако Айно, недовольно застонала. Как же она ненавидела, когда воспоминания о Серебряном Тысячелетии приходили таким образом, во снах. И особенно когда они касались Кунсайта.

— Не выспалась после работы, — коротко бросила Мина, стараясь не смотреть на Ятена. Когда-то она добивалась его обожания и восхищения — и получила это. Ятен был внимательным, нежным, амбициозным и похожим на тот типаж мужчин, который всегда привлекал Мину. Проблема была только одна — он не был Кунсайтом. Никто не был Кунсайтом, а она в четырнадцать лет слишком быстро отправила его на тот свет, так как была верна долгу.

Ятен пропустил золотистые локоны Минако между пальцами, и она с трудом заставила себя не отстраниться. Чем больше она вспомнила об их с Кунсайтом прошлом, тем сильнее завидовала той себе и тем сложнее было делать вид, что всё в порядке.

— Что-то не так? — проницательно осведомился Ятен.

«Ты — не Кунсайт», — печально подумала Минако, но вслух произнесла:

— Не самый приятный сон о наших прошлых битвах.

— Главное, это всего лишь… — Ятен резко замолчал и хлопнул себя по лбу. — Чуть не забыл: тебе звонила Усаги. Я не совсем понял, что случилось, но она заверила, что опасности нет. Хотя речь шла о возвращении каких-то демонов и камнях… то ли изумруде, то ли жадеите…

— Как ты сказал? — осторожно переспросила она. — Жадеит?..

— Я не уверен…

— Может, Цоизит? — охрипшим голос произнесла Минако, буквально подскочив с лежака.

— Очень похоже, — кивнул Ятен. — Мина, всё в порядке?

— Да. То есть нет. Опасности, может, и нет, но это очень-очень важно, Ятен. Я должна ехать к Усаги… Эти демоны… это очень долгая история.

Нервно улыбнувшись, Минако стала быстро собирать свои вещи. Лорды никогда не возвращались поодиночке, значит, и Кунсайт здесь. И в этой жизни Минако не упустит свой шанс и не позволит ему сбежать. Они всегда были предназначены друг другу — тогда и сейчас. 

И Лорд снова вернулся к своей принцессе.


End file.
